


A Man Has Needs

by Rhov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come Swallowing, Dungeon, Enthusiastic Consent, Eren Is a Little Shit, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orders, Prison Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Eren Yeager, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being under watch 24/7 for weeks on end, Eren is at his wit's end. After all, a man has "needs," and he's desperate to deal with his teenage body, even if that means a certain corporal watches. Levi likes to watch, and Eren likes to see Levi's reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Man Has Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlessnight126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnight126/gifts).



> _This was a request from Moonlessnight126 and written for Fanfic Extravaganza, a contest on the Facebook page[Shingeki No Kyojin BL](https://www.facebook.com/SnK.BoysLoveAndAppreciation)._  
> 
> _**EDIT** : When I found out Hange is, in fact, non-gendered, I went through this story and worked diligently to remove any gendered pronouns, as well as Hange's offer of showing Eren boobs. Although the proper pronoun for a non-gendered person is usually "they", this causes confusion for people used to the binary "he/she" English pronouns. I tried to work around pronouns altogether and even made Hange state about being non-gendered. Hurray for progressive writing that acknowledges the existence of non-binary gendered persons!_

Eren debated what was worse about the dungeon: the stench of mildew, or the constant water dripping somewhere further away. It was a faint smell, and a faint drip, yet both annoyed him to the point of wanting to go mad.

He wondered how that drip didn't drive his watchers insane.

Although he was now with Corporal Levi's group, he was a mere newbie, and he still could not be trusted. He slept in the dungeon, just in case he randomly turned into a Titan. Other members of the Scouting Legion watched over him twenty-four hours a day. When he dusted the attic of the castle, someone was in the room with him. When he mucked out the horse stables, another soldier was within a few paces of him. During training, Corporal Levi himself oversaw Eren. When he went to the bathroom, a man with a readied weapon stood a couple urinals down. Even when he bathed, a male soldier stood in the corner, watching with annoying attentiveness.

This had been going on for two weeks, and Eren was flustered. The drip, the watching, the lack of privacy … the total, utter, complete lack of privacy! Dear Lord, that was the worst.

Even when he was a trainee, they could escape for ten minutes of private time in the showers to ease the troubles of their teenage bodies. Here, he got not even a minute alone. The people around him were so much older, which intimidated him. He knew fifteen was an awkward age for a boy. He doubted if any of these hardened warriors kept a porno mag ready in their supply satchel for a quick jerk, and even if the cruder ones did, he dared not ask them such an embarrassing thing. He once considered a quick rubbing off in the bathtub, but Eren dreaded to imagine how these more mature soldiers would think of him if he got caught. They would laugh.

_Poor immature Eren, still in puberty, so horny he had to touch himself in the bath!_

Plus if Levi found out he dirtied the bath water, he would probably kick out another tooth.

Tonight, the needy throb was finally getting painful. If he could just have a wet dream like normal fifteen-year-olds, maybe the urgency would lessen, but Eren's dreams were only filled with nightmares.

Worst of all, the person assigned to watch him tonight was Hange Zoë. Apparently, the fanatic researcher drank too much coffee during some Titan experiment, and now Hange was too wired to sleep. Out of pure annoyance, Levi banished the hyper soldier to the dungeon to "babysit the brat."

Eren could hardly help it. He was sexually suppressed, and he needed something. Asking Hange was a possibility. Hell, if he offered a sperm sample, Hange might agree with utter giddiness, or even offer to _help him_. It was tempting—very tempting—but he could not lower himself to that level of debasement.

He tried to sleep, but his crotch burned with need. He rolled away from Hange and reached down under the covers, slipping his fingers into his pajama bottoms, just rubbing himself a little. It felt good, easing the ache ever so slightly. The roughness of his callused fingers stroking his feverish flesh made warmth spread over him. Really, it had been far too long since the last time he could jerk off, since sometime before he discovered his Titan abilities. However, he also realized the deft touches were making him grow harder. The more he touched, the more he needed. He pressed his thumb around the edges of his foreskin and shuddered a nearly silent moan.

But only _nearly_ silent.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Hange asked, interrupting his private moment. He choked back a gasp of surprise and quickly drew his hand out of his trousers. "Are you itching? You look feverish. Are you getting sick? Do you feel like turning into a Titan?" The last question was asked with such excitement, he swore the wild researcher was about to drool. Damn Hange's pestering and over-attentiveness!

It was worth a shot simply asking. "Hange, no offense, but I want you to leave."

"No can do," came a flat-out reply. He expected as much.

"Please!" Eren cried out. "You can be within shouting distance, that's fine, just … a little privacy, that's all I ask."

The researcher stared at him for a long time, then Hange's head tilted to the side. "Are you demanding this just because of my gender? I'm non-gendered, you know. It doesn't matter to me what you do."

Non-gendered? That was new. Still, Eren knew it was not Hange who made him like this. He had been desperate for a jerking all day. "Come on, Hange. Just for ten minutes."

"Really, if you have to take a dump, just do it. It's not like I've never seen a man poop."

Seriously? Hange had seen someone poop? He wondered if the researcher had seen men do _other things._ "Ten minutes, please!"

With an apologetic shrug, Hange said, "I can't, really. We're not allowed to leave you unattended for even a minute. Corporal's orders."

"Oh, come on!" he shouted. "I had more privacy when I was in prison."

"The guards back then didn't realize just how special you are."

"Special?" he screamed. "I'm no different from any other boy."

"Oh, I beg to differ on that point," the researcher laughed lightly.

"I don't mean _that_ ," he sighed. Really, all Hange could see in him was a test subject for that damn Titan research. "I mean I'm the same when it comes to … to _other_ things."

Hange's head tilted again like a confused puppy. "Other things? What things?"

"Issues! Needs!"

"I don't get it."

"Goddammit! I need some privacy, okay?" he bellowed.

Footsteps clopped down the dungeon stairs, and Levi walked in with a sleepy scowl. "Why is there shouting at this time of night?"

"Corporal," Eren grinned, hoping he could get his point across to another man. "I need one night alone, no guards."

"Of course I can't allow that," Levi said blandly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Hange leaned over. "He has to poop and is embarrassed. It's cute!"

Levi sighed in annoyance. "If you have to take a shit, just squat and go. We're soldiers. We shit when and where we must."

"It's … not that. That's not the issue here. Ten minutes, then. Or just five. I could do it in five minutes."

Levi scowled in suspicion. "Do what?" he asked softly.

Eren was at his wit's end. Did Levi really never have that feeling of sexual desperation? Was he really so cold that he didn't understand the pressing need for release? He shouted a whine at them. "A man has needs, you know."

Levi's eyebrow arched ever so slightly, but Hange's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Ooooh, that! Why didn't you say so?" Plain giddy, Hange ran up to the dungeon door, grabbed hold of the bars, and nearly pressing that half-insane face inside. "You're aroused, aren't you? Is that the problem? Great! Wonderful! I would _love_ to see whether or not sexual stress has an effect on your Titan form. I wonder what would happen if you were aroused when you became a Titan. You lose your penis in that form, ya know."

"It's not _my_ groin," he muttered bashfully, wondering just what that naked body looked like. Obviously, he couldn't just gaze into a mirror and see himself as a Titan. He never thought about looking _down there_.

"Yes, but the Titan body is a manifestation of the person inside, right? Or that's one of my theories. Would that sexual frustration continue with the Titan form itself? If you were erect when transforming, would the Titan body have genitalia? Ooh, that would be so fascinating to test!" Hange cried out, stars glittering in those mad eyes. "Go right ahead, ejaculate all you want, it's perfectly fine by me. I promise not to get aroused. Or I can help, if you need. Would it get you more aroused if you saw someone naked?" Hange reached to the top buttons of the uniform shirt.

"No!" Eren cried out. "You … you don't have to go that far." Although he was curious. If Hange was non-gendered, what was under the uniform? _NO!_ No, he couldn't think like that!

"Some _manual_ assistance then?" Hange offered.

"Wh-what?" screamed Eren.

"Hange!" Levi sighed, holding the researcher back before Hange offered to give Eren a frigging blow job. "He is still a boy and should not be corrupted by the likes of you. I will stand guard. Go sit in the hall until I call for you."

Hange huffed in frustration. "I want notes on any reactions." Then the obsessed researcher turned and strode out of the dungeon, trotting up the stairs.

Eren was glad to see Hange leave, but he looked at the corporal in a panic. Of all the people to watch over him at a time like this, the man he admired so deeply was the worst to see him reduced to basic animal instincts.

"So, you're a man after all, Eren," Levi said blandly. "I was beginning to wonder if a brat like you had even hit puberty. I thought you would be complaining about this weeks ago."

"I've been handling it," Eren said quietly. He saw the older man's eyebrow arch high. "No! I mean … _suppressing_ it. I've been ignoring the issue, sir. Not … not _that_!"

"Is that so? Suppressing it all this time? You're probably really built up." Levi gave a curt glance to Eren's nightclothes. "You're already quite erect," he noted. Saying that made Eren's face flush all the way to his ears, which amused Levi. "If this was an issue, you should have said something earlier. Suppressing it might actually be worse. For all we know, holding back your sexual needs could trigger you the same as biting your hand."

"Corporal, please," Eren pleaded, shying away from those piercing eyes. "I need just ten minutes of privacy."

"This is the most I can allow," Levi said stolidly. "We don't know how sexual stress might affect you. If you can prove yourself stable this time, I will see about giving you an hour or so of unsupervised time in the future, but for now, I have to observe purely for the safety of the entire squad. This is a test, the same as any of Hange's experiments. Be happy I'm supervising it myself and not making you jack off in front of a team of scientists."

"Corporal," he whined.

His eyes narrowed, and coldly he ordered, "Touch your cock, Eren. Prove to me you're stable, and do not be timid about it or I won't let this time count."

Eren could hardly believe what Levi was saying. Bashfully, he dropped his head. "Please, sir…"

"Fuck yourself," Levi demanded harsher, then added wryly with a devious smile curled into his mouth, "That's an order."

He couldn't disobey. Blushing, Eren removed his pants, leaving on his underwear with that semi-hardness poking at the thin fabric. "Can I … can I at least hide myself?"

"A little decency is fine. You may sit on the bed with a sheet over your torso and legs, but I have to be able to watch your face for signs of changing. Face me and do not turn away."

Eren crawled back into the bed, yanked the sheet over him, all the way up to his chin, and shimmied his underwear down. He was now naked under the sheets, with Levi right in front of him, staring through the dungeon bars with those cold, intimidating eyes.

"Corporal, it … it'll make a mess."

Levi marched forward, reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and tossed it through the bars. Eren caught it easily. "Use that. Keep it. I won't want it again."

Eren looked at the linen handkerchief. A gift from Levi! He sniffed it deeply, and the corporal's smell made his cock spring back up. Carefully, he brought the hankie under the sheet, ready to catch the mess.

Timidly, Eren grasped his cock. It felt good to finally touch it fully. However, he looked at Levi, at those frigid eyes, and he shrank down. There was no way he could pleasure himself like this with the corporal watching.

"Do it," Levi ordered sternly. "If you're timid about it, I won't be able to tell if this is a danger or not. Close your eyes, imagine whatever slut you need to picture, and jerk yourself off … vigorously."

Eren gulped hard. He did as he was told, though. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the distant drip, the musty smell, and the knowledge that Levi was watching just a few paces away.

He stroked fully, and he had to tense up his throat to hold back the moan at finally being able to deal with the suppressed lust. His hand moved up to the head, pulling the foreskin over the flared tip, then he thrust down. He bit his lip hard at the pleasure.

Levi watched intensely. When Eren's teeth bit down on his lip, Levi's hand drifted to his swords, expecting the worst. Truly, they had no idea what could trigger Eren, and the agony of utter ecstasy just might be a problem. However, as he watched this boy pleasuring himself, Levi was reminded just how long it had been since he had done the same. Always, he was either surrounded by teammates on some mission, busy with planning expeditions, or he was too exhausted from training to bother with a frivolous thing like physical pleasure. Watching Eren reminded Levi of a time when he paid more attention to his body's own desires, rather than dedicating body and soul to the destruction of mankind's natural enemy.

Eren turned his face away as he felt his forehead sweat and his cheeks get hotter. He was too self-conscious, calming his breathing so he would not pant, struggling to hold back from the vigorous yanking he wanted to do. Still, his muscles strained with want. His fingers stroked down to roll over his balls, and a slight whimper escaped his tightened lips.

"Please, Corporal," he huffed, peeking an eye open.

Levi's words were cold and filled with mockery. "You've already begun. Is it that much worse to finish?"

"It is, sir. Please, at least close your eyes, just … just for one minute. I … I don't want you to see. Not that part, at least."

Levi found his heart racing at the idea of seeing how another man looked in that moment of ecstasy. "That moment is the most critical. I have to watch … for the protection of the whole squad."

Eren pulled the sheet up a little tauter, hoping Levi could not see the movement underneath. He needed just a little more, a little harder. He thumbed over the slit and choked down a cry. His cheeks were on fire, and the heat began to spread all across his body. He felt his breaths coming in puffs as his toes began to curl up.

Levi shifted uneasily with his face coloring to pink, and Eren caught the slight movement. Bravely, Eren glanced down and realized the corporal was getting a hard bulge in his pants.

_He's aroused … from me. What I'm doing is pleasing Corporal._

Thinking this way turned Eren on even more. He stopped closing his eyes. He stared with lowered lids at Levi, imagining those strong hands—such long fingers that gripped swords with powerful strength and nimble agility—how those battle-roughened hands would feel on his cock.

"Corporal?" he huffed.

"What is it, Eren?"

That was all he wanted, to hear that low voice whispering to him, saying his name so tenderly.

"Don't stop, Eren." Levi's stance shifted again as seeing the flush in those youthful cheeks made his blood rush south. "Keep going."

The boy started to pant louder, touching himself faster, eager to see more reactions from Levi. Although his cold eyes never changed, Levi's face reddened slightly, and the hardness in his pants grew. How could watching this brat get him so intensely aroused? He shifted once more, and his face flinched as the hardness pressed painfully against his skin-tight uniform pants.

Eren caught his reaction. He wanted to see more, to please his corporal, so this time he moaned loudly.

Finally, Levi reached down, just a quick rub, so fast a normal person might have missed seeing the slight touch to that hardness in his trousers. "Che!" he hissed.

Eren saw the touch, and he smiled. He moaned even louder now, really yanking on himself. One hand drifted up his chest and twisted a nipple. His spine arched as a cry shuddered out. Levi's breath quickening, and he deftly licked his lips, imagining himself suckling those perk nipples.

"Eren," he whispered, almost panting in tempo to the boy before him. Levi realized Eren was doing this on purpose. He must be! Damn him!

Eren wanted Levi to watch. He wanted to please the man he idolized, so he groaned loudly. He let the sheet drop as his free hand played more with his nipples, although he was still covered from his torso down. His fingers tweaked, and his hand glided over his arousal, now getting wet with pre-cum leaking down the length, letting the cock slip through his fingers. Eren gasped and began to tense up.

"Corporal," he whimpered.

Levi's breaths came quicker. He palmed himself slightly again and gulped. His eyes took in every spasm as Eren sped up with desperation. "Yes, Eren. More. Don't stop."

Eren suddenly whined like a wounded animal and cried out, "C-corporal!"

"The hankie, Eren," Levi warned, grasping one bar of the prison to support his weakening knees as he watched intently. Subconsciously, his breathing was matching the boy's, speeding up as he watched the pleasure wracking that face.

Eren grabbed the handkerchief and covered himself with it just as he began to lose control. His body curled up, his sweaty brow tensed with beautiful agony, and his mouth opened as he began to pant out.

"Oh … oh God! I'm … I'm gonna…"

"Yes, Eren. Do it. Come," he whispered huskily.

There was no way he could disobey that order. "Levi!" he cried out with a shudder as he came hard into the cloth. The relief was overwhelming, the fantasy of being touched by those long fingers was all-encompassing, and Eren forgot to keep his voice down as he grunted loudly, once, twice, three intense spasms.

Levi flinched, too. He gripped his cock hard through his uniform pants, just barely holding himself back from sharing in that release. He watched instead, utterly enthralled, imagining how good it felt, thinking how much better it might be with Eren's young hands on him. Or better yet, that arrogant mouth of his, that hot breath, and that spiteful tongue put to better use than simply talking back to superiors.

Eren collapsed weakly back onto the bed. He panted, enjoying the afterglow, and gave himself a few lazy strokes, squeezing himself, milking it all out. It felt … so good. Such relief. He could have gone for a second round, but he had promised to only take under ten minutes. Slowly, his breathing calmed down. He hummed with weary happiness and opened his eyes to see the hazy silhouette of his corporal standing just on the other side of the prison bars.

"Levi," he sighed.

"Good boy, Eren," the corporal praised, fascinated by him. "That was … good."

Eren felt pure joy at the praise and grinned like the foolish boy he was. His eyes drifted down again. Levi was stiff, and there was a tiny spot of moisture that had leaked. Seeing that made Eren chuckle softly. He really had pleased his corporal, but not thoroughly. There was room to improve, and for some reason, that made him happy.

Levi firmed up his posture and gulped hard. He was aching with need, but he tried to regain control. Eren pulled out the handkerchief and its moist mess. Levi gasped slightly when he saw the darkened fabric, knowing what was inside.

"I'll wash it, sir."

"Never mind. I'll wash it myself." Levi stuck his hand through the bars, curling his fingers to call for the handkerchief.

"But Corporal…!"

"Are my orders so difficult to understand?"

"I … n-no, sir. Just … it's … messy."

"Twist the ends tightly and it should be fine for now."

"But … there was … a lot," Eren muttered in shame.

Levi could see that he was right, and already the thick fluid inside threatened to drip through the weave of the fabric.

"Then empty it in the toilet, but I will wash it."

Eren rose slowly, his legs like jelly, and he walked to the bucket he used as a toilet when down in the dungeon. He let the cum splash into it, refolded the wet handkerchief carefully, and handed it back to Levi.

"Um, thank you … for letting me use it."

"My pleasure. Now, clean yourself," he ordered. "Make sure you wash your sheets tomorrow." Then he glared at Eren. "However, I'm not convinced you were truly giving it your all. You were definitely holding yourself back. No privacy for you. If this becomes a problem again, inform me right away. I'll have to keep watch again."

Eren smiled weakly. "Right. For the safety of the squad, you should watch over me each time I need this."

"Don't get cocky, brat!" Levi snapped. "Get dressed before Hange comes. I don't want that bastard to see you like this." Then he turned away quickly and marched back up the stairs.

Hange bolted up from a relaxed slouch. "He's done already? Sheesh, little boys don't last long at all. It takes me half an hour by myself."

Levi glared with disgust. "I really don't want to know about your masturbation practices. Take over the watch." He walked past in a hurry. "I will be busy with work for the next hour. No one is allowed into my office."

Hange smiled knowingly. "No problem, sir. I won't let you be disturbed."

Levi hurried down the hall, and Hange decided not to mention the massive bulge in his pants, or the tiny spot of moisture on the tip of that bulge. Then Hange saw Levi put a hankie to his nose and inhale. No clue what that was about, but Hange had a fairly good idea what the corporal had planned for the rest of the night.

"Have fun, sir," the mischievous researcher whispered after he was gone.


	2. It's all Eren's Fault

Levi reached his office and slammed the door shut. He bolted it for privacy and went to the side room he had claimed as his bedchamber, since he hated to sleep in the barracks with all the snoring and drooling and filth. He lit a lamp, but that was the only light he wanted. Too much and some patrolling soldier might get curious about why the Corporal was up at such a late hour. He brought the lamp to the moonlit bed and set it on a small table.

Before sitting, he adjusted his clothes. There was no way he would sully his uniform for something like this. He removed his shoes, pulled off his cravat, unbuttoned his shirt, draped them over a chair, removed his trousers and underwear, folded them neatly, and placed them on the seat of the chair. Even when desperate, his uniform should at least remain pristine.

Now naked, he collapsed onto the bed, so familiar but rarely used for this purpose these days. He bent his knees up and wiggled around to get comfortable. Once settled in, he wasted no time grabbing his cock.

Damn that brat! Damn him to hell! A fifteen year old should not have this sort of effect on him.

Granted, Eren was of legal age, a soldier, but still … so young! Levi remembered being that young. He had hardly been innocent even in bedroom matters, but he had not been a slut. Eren, the way he acted, the way he looked at Levi, the way he moaned and arched and screamed out Levi's name right at the end—

"Che!" the Corporal scoffed, biting the edge of his fist as the memories inflamed him.

What was that brat thinking? Wasn't he aware of their age difference, their ranks, their gender? Was there an underlying sexual infatuation he never expressed before now? Or had he attempted to entice Levi in the past and the older man simply never noticed it? He tried to think back, but his brain was too focused on the here-and-now, his cock, his hand, and the need to ease himself.

His hand was too rough. He had callused his fingers over many years, which made fighting easier but fucking harder. Annoyed, he stopped and rolled over to the nightstand. Inside one of those drawers … yes, he still had it. How long had it been since he purchased this bottle of oil?

He poured a little into his hand and grabbed himself again. This time, the oil soothed his skin. He could stroke faster, and the oil heated up as he went. The fragrance was reminiscent to a lover he once enjoyed. That person was dead now. Most of his lovers ended up dead, since all of them had been soldiers.

Would Eren also…?

No! The brat at least had to survive this. He had dreams, goals, an ambition, childish and naive perhaps. Levi would make sure Eren at least survived long enough to see that mystical ocean he spoke about with Armin and Mikasa.

Levi thought about Eren. Theirs had been a rough camaraderie, harsh and painful. Hell, he had beaten the shit out of the boy! Why would Eren admire him, let alone look at him with those eyes as he pleasured himself.

Flashes of the scene in the dungeon accompanied each stroke of his hand. He had imagined himself doing that to Eren, touching him, pleasuring him, but more than that. He wanted it back! He wanted that arrogant mouth to be silenced with his own cock. He wanted Eren on his knees, hands and lips put to better use than mucking horse stalls and talking back to superiors. He wanted to _break him in!_

"Shit," he hissed softly as the fantasy took hold.

It could be right here, a room he could lock, in his own bed. No one would know. They could go as far as he wanted. He felt disgust at the idea of his cock in another man's ass, all that filth! But perhaps Eren would like to do that. Of course, it was purely a position of Levi's preference. Eren would never really be in charge in this relationship—

Wait, relationship? Dammit! All he wanted was a good fuck, some crazy fantasy of breaking a mostly-innocent person, showing him how much pleasure there could be.

Relationship? Fuck that!

Still…

Other soldiers joked that Eren had a big mouth. Did he have tight lips? A warm throat? Wet and smooth, a dexterous tongue, soft lips moist with dripping saliva and Levi's own pre-cum…

"Nngh!"

Just a soft grunt, that was all he would let out. Levi had plenty of experience with keeping near-silent while doing this. Enough years in barracks and missions out beyond the walls taught soldiers how to ease their body's needs without the unnecessary loudness. Obviously, this was something Eren had not yet learned. Damn brat had been noisy. Always so noisy, so loud…

So glorious!

He wanted to hear how loud Eren _really_ got. He wanted to draw out moan after moan and have him screaming " **LEVI!** "

He reached for his handkerchief, but it was still sticky with Eren's cum. He had forgotten to wash it, and he had no tissues. He could seek out a towel, but that would take too long. He needed something _now!_

He held the cloth over the tip of his cock, ready to catch the mess. His other hand did not stop stroking. His heels tug down into the mattress, and his hips rocked more as his muscles began to clench.

"Shit," he hissed. "Eren, you brat, you fucking … fucking … _fuck!_ "

His world burned, froze, exploded, and narrowed to a singular point of gushing pleasure. That silence during masturbation he had perfected so well now crumbled as he wondered what Eren would look like drinking down his cum. He moaned at the images flitting past him: Eren's mouth, Eren's watering eyes, Eren's sweaty hair, Eren's sleepy smile of satisfaction, Eren … Eren…

"Eren!" Levi opened his eyes and stared up at the rafters. There was a spider's web in the corner, gleaming threads of silver in the moonlight. He would need to dust tomorrow. Maybe he could teach Eren to dust properly. Get Eren into this office. Teach him. Mmh, yes … _teach_ him how to do it right, precisely how he liked it.

… Damn brat!

Levi slowly sank back into reality. The cloth in his hand was utterly ruined now, filled with the deposits of himself and Eren.

Their cum … mixed …

Any pleasing thoughts about that were washed away with a flood of disgust as Levi realized the handkerchief was so saturated, his hand was now sticky. He sneered at the mess. He rose, stiff and yet limp at the same time, muscles sore and yet so incredibly relaxed. He took the cloth to a waste basket and unceremoniously dumped it. Cleaning it at this point was pointless. He mostly wanted to wash the filth off of his hands.

He scrubbed and scrubbed, but he could not get the feeling off of his fingers or the images washed out of his head.

He was tainted now, and it was all Eren's fault.


	3. Cleaning Up the Corporal's Room

The next day Eren was grooming the horses with Jean and bickering like usual when one of the veteran soldiers told him he had been summoned to Levi's office. Instantly, memories of the night before flashed through his mind.

Was Levi angry? Disgusted? Was he going to mock Eren for being so immature, giving in to his body like some horny teenager? (Okay, he was a teen, and occasionally horny as hell, but as a soldier he was expected to be better than that.)

"Oy, what's with you?" Jean asked, running the brush through a bay horse's mane. "I didn't think you were _that_ scared of the corporal. Then again, he kicked a tooth out. Scaredy-cat!" he mocked.

"Shut up! I'm not scared of him."

"You're white as a ghost. I hope he punishes you for being stupid."

"Horse face!" Eren shot back.

Before Jean could come up with a retort, Eren turned out of the stables and hurried through the courtyard.

Truth be told, he felt his heart racing as he followed the familiar path to Levi's office. He had been in the room many times, but now ... this time, it was different. Levi had seen him at his most vulnerable. Damn him, but he had screamed the corporal's name right at that climaxing moment.

Why had he done that? He admired Levi, aspired to be as fine of a soldier as him, but ... why had he so easily fantasied about him? Why had Levi watched him like that? Why did his moans affect Levi so potently? What the hell was going on, and where was all this leading?

Both the messenger and his guard for the day followed him into the office. Levi stood at the window peering out at the activity below, hands folded behind his back, his shadow stretching over the wood floor and rugs.

"You two, leave," he ordered, not turning around.

Eren gasped, but he saw the two soldiers pull back. The door shut with a bang, and he was alone, here with Levi. Eren looked at the imposing figure. His height did not matter; Eren knew how deadly Levi could be.

"My rafters," he said curtly.

Eren blinked. Rafters? Was this some polite way of saying something sexual? He waited to hear more.

"They're dusty. Clean them."

Eren remained planted, staring in confusion. Maybe this was a test. Maybe it was punishment for last night. He did not want to anger Levi and disobey. Gulping hard, he took a few steps closer into the room. He saw a feather duster set to the side, as well as a bandanna to tie back his hair and another for his mouth so he would not breathe in the dust. Eren took one more glance at Levi, but the man had not moved a single muscle. Eren tied the bandannas on, picked up the duster, and turned back to him.

"Where shall I start, sir?"

"Anywhere you please," Levi said, his voice low and distant. "I want you up top. Don't do a half-ass job about it."

Eren looked up at the rafters. They were too high to just jump, but pulling himself up should not be a problem. He had trained enough for at least that. He pulled out a chair, but paused.

"May I, sir?"

"Go ahead," came the soft, fading answer.

Eren wondered what distracted the corporal so much that he hardly realized anything was going on around him. He seemed so focused outside. Shrugging, Eren climbed onto the chair, took a slight leap, grabbed a rafter beam, and easily hoisted himself up. He sat precariously, but he began to dust.

Levi could not even meet Eren's eyes. He thought this would be easy. When he summoned Eren, he had planned to lay out everything, his requests, his expectations, his limitations, all they both needed to understand for this—whatever it was—to become a thing, a relationship.

However, now that he was here, he heard the youthfulness in the young man's voice. He was legal, but just bare. Only _barely_! If people found out...

That was a request he had planned. This could not become common knowledge amongst the troops. None of his previous liaisons ever became known, but Eren was different. He had childhood friends in the squad. Friends like that were more likely to talk about intimate things.

This was a risk, and he had been debating the pros and cons of this risk all night.

Levi kept thinking about how to breach the subject, secretly hoping Eren would impulsively blurt it out first. The boy did not, though, and that made Levi start to lose confidence. Maybe Eren really had been merely desperate last night and everything else was his imagination.

Finally, Levi turned around. Eren had good balance, at the very least. He had _awful_ dusting techniques, though. Levi scoffed as he saw the dust particles raining down through the sunlit room. He would need to sweep all that dust up later.

"Eren?"

The young soldier nearly lost his balance as he turned around sharply, but a quick grab to a support beam was all he needed. _Good reflexes_ , thought Levi.

"Sir?" he asked, voice high and throat pinched.

What did he even want to say? Levi simply hated this silence. He preferred at least a little conversation.

"How are you feeling?"

Eren's cheeks flushed. This was it! He wanted to talk about it now! "Better, sir. Thank you."

"I see," he muttered, and Levi looked aside.

Dammit! What did he want to say? He was blanking out. Everything his mind came up with sounded idiotic in his own head, and there was no way he could humiliate himself in front of a shitty brat like this.

How could he bring up a subject like that? Blurt it out? He did not want to scare Eren away.

Levi was still waffling about what to say next when a soldier burst in. "Corporal! An accident with the horses!"

"Jean?" Eren asked in dread.

The soldier was slightly startled to see someone way up above their heads. "No one was around when it happened, but he's there now calming down the other steeds. Sir, you're needed."

Levi cursed silently. Of all times! Then again, this gave him some time to calm himself. "Watch the brat in my stead," he ordered, and Levi marched out at a brisk pace.

The soldier looked up again and grinned at Eren. "Punished with cleaning the rafters, eh?"

Eren frowned. He had hoped Levi was finally going to bring it up. This silence was torture. He felt it was not his place to mention it, since he had been the one at fault. At least Levi did not seem angry, but he also did not look happy. That man was impossible to read.

Eren returned to dusting. He hoped that if he was done before Levi returned, perhaps they could talk. He made quick work of the job, clearing a few cobwebs here and there, but not much else. Levi's office was nearly impeccable already. He even began to wonder why Levi asked him to come here, especially after the awkwardness of last night.

Finally, he leaped down to the ground.

"Not bad," the babysitting guard approved. "Did you get his bedchamber as well?"

Eren felt his heart leap. "B-bedchamber?"

"You don't know? It's one of the perks Levi has for being corporal. His bed is just off this office. If he told you to dust the rafters, I'd bet he meant those, too. Oh, but use a cloth, not that feather duster. You left dust all over the floor. If you were to knock dust off the rafters and onto the corporal's bed ... well, I sure won't volunteer to scrape up what's left of you."

Eren cringed. That sounded bad. He looked around the floor, but to his eyes it did not seem to be dusty at all. Still, he began to hunt around the office for a cloth. The soldier gave no support at all, laughing in amusement at Eren's panicked face. Then, pausing with trepidation, Eren opened Levi's bedchamber door. There should be a cloth around somewhere in here. He saw a wash basin—of course Levi would have one just for him—but he was not sure which cloth was okay. They all looked brand new, neatly folded and creased. Then he saw one, a hand towel probably used that morning when Levi washed his face and hands. It was already dirty, so perhaps he could get away with using that.

He added some water into the wash basin to moisten the towel when he noticed the handkerchief still in the waste basket. He recognized the embroidered trim, and memories of last night flashed through his mind. Eren looked sharply back into the other room. The babysitting soldier was not really watching, gazing instead out the window at whatever was going on at the stables. So Eren leaned over and lifted the handkerchief. He realized it had even more cum in it. Eren knew he had emptied the cloth last night.

Had Levi used it, too?

Had Levi used it while thinking about him?

A throat suddenly cleared in the doorway, and Eren dropped the cloth as he stood up stiffly in dread. Levi's eyes were straight on him, seeing where Eren was, the blush to his cheeks, and the slight bulge in his trousers.

"Return to your post," the corporal said to the guarding soldier.

With a salute, the man left. Eren heard the door slam shut, and he leaped slightly.

It was just him and Levi now, and the corporal had seen him rummaging through his trash.

"I ... I can wash this, sir," he stuttered. "It's such a nice handkerchief. It's a waste to throw it out."

Levi stared at him coldly. "Yes. Wash it." Then he walked back into the office.

Eren let out a silent sigh. He seriously thought he might get killed, right there. He lifted the cloth out of the trash, tried to scrape the gummy dried cum into the waste basket, and then brought it to the sink. He wet it, got a scrub brush and soap, and began to vigorously clean the cloth.

Levi retreated for the moment. He needed a battle plan. Eren _knew_ now. He knew what happened after last night's events. He knew Levi was at the very least aroused by it and had pleasured himself to thoughts of it, of _him_. Almost unconscious of his actions, he drifted to the main door, slightly surprising himself when he reached forward and locked the bolt. He stared at his hand, feeling like it had moved on its own accord. His body knew what it wanted, even if his brain was in turmoil. Well, if his body was gaining the upper hand, he should at least go with the flow of battle.

In the bedchamber, all Eren could think about was that Levi must have used it. He _must_ have. Eren had seen the arousal in the corporal last night, his deft touches and heavy breathing. He had demanded the handkerchief back. He must have raced here, right in this room, and stroked himself off using the same handkerchief.

But did he use it merely because it was already filthy, or did he use it because it had Eren's cum, his scent, because it had touched him _down there_?

The more he thought about it, about Levi with his cock out, touching it, right here in this office, the more aroused he became. What place had he used? The desk? The bed? The couch out front? Standing? Sitting? Lying on his back? What position? How did the corporal touch himself?

"What are you thinking about?"

Eren dropped the scrub brush and tensed up. Shit! Levi was back in the doorway, his silhouette dark against the brightness of the office.

"Tell me," came a quiet yet demanding order.

Eren panicked. He could lie. He could tell Levi about the joke Jean told after breakfast as they curried the horses. He could talk about the fine embroidery of the cloth he was washing.

He sensed more than felt the approaching closeness of the corporal. "Tell me, Eren," came a calm, low, dominating voice.

No way in hell could he lie. Levi would know.

"I was wondering ... this cloth, it's messier than last night."

"That's right. I jerked off into it."

Eren blushed that he admitted it so easily. "I ... I see."

"Does that arouse you?"

"N-no!" he screamed, voice cracking.

Levi now stood right beside him, and his hand reached down to brush along Eren's thigh, almost but not quite touching. " _This_ says otherwise."

Eren's eyes turned to Levi. The older man saw the guilt and confusion in them. He supposed that was natural for someone so young.

Levi suddenly slammed Eren against the wash basin and grabbed his arousal through the uniform pants. "You're already this big, you horny brat. And you just jerked off yesterday. How many more times do you need before you finally satisfy yourself?"

Eren had a hard time breathing. The touch was precisely how he had imagined it, strong yet delicate, the perfect amount of pressure to get the results Levi wanted, nothing imperfect in his technique. Eren clutched the edge of the basin to hold himself up as Levi palmed him.

"Do you hate this?" Levi asked, breathing hard with desire. "Say the word and I'll let you leave. I'll even give you half an hour free time, unsupervised, to take care of it."

Eren looked up in amazement. He thought Levi would simply force him. Then again, he was a commander, well-respected by his troops. He never forced them to do anything they did not want.

In response, Eren put his hand atop of Levi's and squeezed, making Levi feel him more.

Levi gasped silently at the boldness. He had expected some bashful, simpering whine. Instead, those eyes held his, equal in their desire.

This was no innocent child terrified of a little intimacy. Eren was of age, and if those eyes spoke true, he was far from innocent.

For a second, Levi lost himself. He lifted Eren with ease, sat him on the wash basin, and thrust up against him. Those long legs wrapped around his hips, and their mouths crashed together. Eren still tasted of breakfast (the brat had not brushed his teeth, how disgusting!) while Levi tasted of toothpaste and wine.

Levi whispered sinfully, "I'll make you pay, brat. This is all your fault."

Eren unlocked his legs, placed himself firmly back on the ground, and gently pushed Levi back. His head was down, and his bangs hid his eyes. The corporal took a step back and stared in worry. Was it too much? Was this no good? Dammit, he was good enough! Good enough for a brat like him, at least. Sure, he was short, but he was hardly lacking!

As Levi fumed at the audacity of being rejected, Eren suddenly dropped to his knees. His hands grabbed Levi's ass, and he kissed the bulge straining against the corporal's uniform. Levi completely lost his breath at seeing this. When those large, green eyes turned up to him filled with silent promises of pleasure, Levi hissed.

Damn him! This brat! This ingénue brat!

Eren continued to press his lips in, kissing up the shaft, while his hands caressed around Levi's ass, kneading the plump cheeks together. Then one hand reached around, stroked hard up the erection, and came to rest on Levi's belt buckle. He pulled his mouth back, gazed up with a cocky smile and devilish eyes, and said, "Let me fix my mistake, Corporal."

"Shit," Levi whispered. He was done for. He knew when he had lost a battle. There was only retreat and surrender now.

Levi grabbed Eren by the front of his collar, roughly yanking him up and almost tearing his shirt. He dragged Eren over to the bed. He pulled, but Eren obediently knelt. Levi tugged his own belt off, loosened the button, lowered his zipper, and pulled the pants down. Then he flopped onto the edge of the mattress.

"Make it quick," Levi warned.

Eren gazed at the member before him. Quick? Oh, hell no. He was going to disobey orders once again.

He gave a slow, dragging lick up the edge, followed by a light suck on the tip. Levi's hips tried to thrust, but Eren pulled his mouth back, smirking mischievously. He moistened with his tongue until the cock was practically dripping. Then he licked again at another angle, drenching all around the soft, flushed flesh.

Levi let out a huff of air at the hot mouth. If he thought Eren might be even a little innocent, this mouth proved otherwise. A person did not learn tricks like—oh _fuck_ , what did he do just now?—like _that_ without practice. He briefly wondered, who was it? Who got to train this boy? Who had the pleasure of telling him how to do this right?

He had wanted to break Eren in, and instead this goddamn brat was defeating him!

Eren was thoroughly enjoying his tour of Levi's groin, sucking slowly and nipping the edge of the head. What really surprised him was that the corporal was circumcised. That was immensely rare these days. It made for a slightly different experience, no foreskin to nibble, but it also left him very smooth.

Eren snaked his arms around Levi and adjusted his position on his knees. Finally, with Levi's face flushed and his eyes hazy with need, Eren took the whole length into his mouth.

"Fuck," Levi hissed, and Eren felt a hand clench painfully into his hair. The erotic pain made him hum, and Levi's hips thrust up at the vibration.

Eren gave him what he knew he needed. His head bobbed fast, sucking quickly and deeply. The fingers in his hair loosened as Levi let out a quiet moan, measured to be as loud as he could afford without anyone in the hallway overhearing him. Eren listened to how loud it was and made a mental note. That was the maximum volume.

He learned about things like that during training. Put together a bunch of children in the midst of puberty and lock them together night after night for years of their worst hormonal rages, there was of course going to be plenty of experimentation. In situations like that, age and gender hardly mattered over desire and desperation. A female soldier pawing his face to get a kiss, a bullying cabin mate being a bit forceful in the showers, one of the instructors offering some additional _practice_ after sunset, all random and most of them meaningless. It wasn't like he did that sort of thing a lot, but things happened in training camp that were never spoken of later. Even he and Jean...

No, they had promised never to speak or even think of that night again.

Still, they learned out of trial and error how loud they could be. Maximum volume was important when you were two desperate soldiers needing a quick physical release after an exceptionally hard day of training.

When Eren drew back with a pop, there was a thick trail of saliva. He looked up, making sure Levi was watching him. The man's eyes were wide, stunned. Seriously, did he not realize what sorts of things happened in training camp?

While pumping the shaft, he asked in a breathy tone, "Am I doing a good job, sir?"

Levi cursed at the slutty look on his face. "Don't you fucking stop again until I'm done."

Eren took a few moments to stare at Levi's erection. He kissed the head and breathed into it, "Can I touch myself, sir?"

A cruel smile curled onto Levi's face. "No," he ordered.

Eren moaned. Why did he have to like being ordered only to disobey?

"Do _not_ disobey!"

And why did Levi have to know his inner thoughts so well?

"Hands up where I can see them," Levi ordered.

Grinning wickedly, Eren slithered his hands up Levi's inner thighs. The corporal snatched one hand up and held it.

"Have you ever fingered an ass?" he asked softly.

Eren gulped, but he nodded.

"What have you _not_ done, you shitty manwhore?"

Eren felt a sting at the accusation. "Um ... g-guy sex. I've done other stuff, but ... but never ... not up an ass. Not someone else's, at least."

"Someone's been up yours?"

Eren turned his eyes away. "People in training camp can be really cruel, you know."

Levi felt like maybe his swords should slash a few throats. "But you've never entered a person?"

He blushed again. "Not a guy."

So, he had done women at least. "Would you want that?"

Eren's eyes looked up in shock. His mouth opened, but no words came out, only choking noises.

One hand cupped Eren's face, and Levi asked softly, "Would you, with me?"

"Yes!" he shouted without hesitation.

"Not today," he said, and he was amused to see the instant disappointment in that soft face. "I don't trust that we'll have enough time alone for that, not during the daylight. Later. I'll make a time and place for it."

Tears gathered in Eren's eyes. "Sir," he whispered, overwhelmed.

Levi stood, removed the last of his clothes, and sucked Eren's fingers for him, drenching them until saliva ran down his wrist. Eren stayed on his knees, watching with excitement. Levi finally released his wrist and put both hands on Eren's soft hair.

"I want your fingers today."

Eren felt burning joy at being wanted, desired, by the man he admired more than anyone else. He would do his best to please Levi and show his devotion.

"Don't make a mess," he warned.

Eren nodded firmly. No messes. No noises. Don't attract attention or they may have to stop, and there was no way he wanted to stop!

He licked the cock again, up to the head, and thrust his lips down around it. Those hands in his hair tightened again, and Levi let out a soft grunt from deep in his throat. Then Eren snaked his hand around and felt out Levi's ass. He gently parted the tiny butt cheeks—seriously, his ass was so small and cute—and felt blindly for the hole.

"Not too fast," Levi warned.

Eren hummed in understanding. He eased the wet finger inside, just to one knuckle. He felt a tighter squeeze to his hair, and Eren let out a pained protest.

"Sorry," Levi breathed thickly, and his hands gripped Eren's shoulders instead.

Sorry? Eren hardly imagined that Levi had the capability to apologize to anyone besides Erwin. He was being gentle with Eren, or at least attentive, and that made him happy.

Eren pressed in more, to the second knuckle, and this time the near-silent moan was pure pleasure. He glanced up to see Levi's head thrown back. His hips began to rock, pressing into his mouth, then pulling out and easing deeper onto Eren's hand, until the entire finger slid in and out.

"You're touching yourself!"

Eren's body jolted. He had hardly even realized he was doing it. It was so natural to feel the friction on himself while doing this. Levi grabbed his free arm, pulled it up, and snatched his wrist in a powerful grip.

"I said no," he whispered threateningly. "I don't want a mess on my floor."

He suddenly began to suck on Eren's fingers again, timing the pace of his hips to the mouth.

Eren quivered. He was being utterly denied, and he needed it now. He needed it far worse than last night. The taste leaking over his tongue, the heat his finger entered, the wetness of Levi's mouth, all teased him to madness.

"Don't ... make ... a ... mess," Levi grunted.

His breathing pattern changed, his hands tensed on the wrist and one hand snagged Eren's hair, holding his head still while Levi thrust desperately, needing the last bit to be at his pace. He fucked Eren's mouth hard, ignoring the grunts of pain, lost to everything but the building pleasure about to erupt.

"Eren!" he warned.

He heard a consenting hum, and Levi was glad because he could not stop it now. His lips closed tightly to hold back the pleasure to near-silent grunts, just struggling breaths, shaking and explosive exhales. He poured out into Eren's mouth, and he felt the struggle to swallow and not spill a single drop.

"Shit," he whispered at last in a soft and weary sigh as tension turned to tingling. "Shit, Eren."

The teen was glad he could swallow it. He gazed up, happy to see the relief in that face. He even saw a brief smile, although it faded quickly as Levi tried to pull himself back together.

He pulled back slowly, and Eren sucked off the mess. He carefully licked it all clean while Levi stood over him and watched.

"Do you need it still?"

Eren looked up in desperation. "Badly," he whined.

"Worse than last night?"

"Much worse!" he cringed.

Levi grinned sadistically. "Do I make you that turned on?"

Eren's face flushed, but he confessed, "Yes, you do, Corporal. You're ... hot!"

"Heh!" That brief smile was back. "You brat." Hot? Eren was the one hot enough to make Levi feel this fevered with passion. The corporal stood, backed away, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Stand up!"

Eren scrambled to obey.

"Turn toward me. Yes. Stand right there." Levi gazed over him. "Strip! Everything."

Eren gulped dryly. He slowly pulled off his shirt, unlaced his boots, tugged them and the socks off, and pulled down his pants and underwear. He stood utterly naked except for the key around his neck.

Levi gazed on approvingly. "You hid yourself from me last night. I wanted to watch you. So now you're going to show me. Show me everything you did to yourself last night. Exactly how you touched that needy cock of yours. Show me how desperate you are, Eren."

"What?" he gasped.

"Touch yourself," he ordered.

Eren trembled. He had been wondering if Levi would touch him, or suck on him, but none of that seemed reasonable to a man who hated filth. Still ... touching himself...

"But, the mess!"

"You cleaned the handkerchief. Use it. You can wash it again. For right now, show me what I missed seeing last night."

Eren stood still, looking away, feeling on display and humiliated.

"Show me!"

He leaped. This was worse than last night. At least then, he could hide behind his sheet, but now Levi would see. He would watch every touch with a critical eye. He dreaded this, and it also thrilled him. Levi _wanted_ to watch him, _wanted_ to see him in the midst of pleasure.

Slowly, Eren covered himself with his hand. Holding his cock at least hid it. He struggled to move, though. He forced his hand up, and the pleasure of being touched sparked through him.

It was just like last night.

He could not turn away and hide this time. Those narrow eyes gazed so intently, there was no escape. He might as well charge forth.

Levi watched, barely breathing so he could hear every faint sound from Eren, all focus on that face. Eren started off slowly, and a vein on the side of his neck ticked with his nervousness. His eyes slid closed as he tried to lose himself in the sensation. His breaths came evenly, lips loose, trying to be as quiet as possible, as if the lack of sound balanced the full visual splendor.

"Show me how you touch yourself normally," Levi ordered.

Eren's slow rhythm came to a halt as he was reminded of his audience, yet his eyes stayed shut. He was being too methodical. When he touched himself, there was a little more he liked. He reached up with his free hand, rubbing his chest. He did not particularly like pinching or anything like that, just stroking over sensitive areas of his chest was enough. Then the free hand drifted down.

Levi watched closely, making mental notes for another time. Eren cupped his balls and flushed as he gave them gentle tugs.

"Yes," hissed Levi. He liked that. He would definitely remember that Eren liked touches like that.

Eren blushed as the soft sound reminded him again. There was no way to fully escape the moment, not with Levi's breathing getting heavy. His right hand stroked, speeding up as the pleasure increased, and pleasure of knowing Levi wanted to watch him again. Then his hand slipped up higher, over the head of his cock, and smeared some pre-cum back down the shaft.

Levi leaned a little closer, wanting to hear every wet sound of those fingers and every shuddering breath, those calm inhales and even exhales changing quickly into harsh gasps as his body tensed. Eren's abs tightened, and the firmness of his young body showed as muscles corded with building excitement. Levi stared, intoxicated as the head of Eren's cock appeared and disappeared from the circle of his fist.

Eren's hand went up to his mouth, and he bit on the edge.

"Eren!" Levi warned. Shit, the last thing he wanted was Eren to turn into a Titan now, of all moments.

"I do this anyway," he said sharply, and his sexual tension showed in the snap of his words. "Can't ... _nngh_ ... be too loud. Won't ... _ah_ ... I ... I never bite too hard. Don't worry." An eye peaked open, and a lopsided smile forced out. "I think I know what I'm doing when it comes to _this_ , sir."

"I'm not so convinced," he smirked. "Show me you know your body's limits."

Eren shivered at the order. Sure enough, as his face scrunched up in an expression very much like pain, rather than biting his hand harder, his mouth fell open and a silent moan, just escaping air, breathed out. He really was good at keeping quiet when he had to.

His right hand moved furiously now, his left clenched around the root as if he wanted to come but was also trying desperately to hold back. Levi saw those lean thighs tensing, shaking with urgency. He was close, outrageously close, and Levi was fixated, face buzzing as he utterly forgot to breathe.

"Levi," he gasped.

He bounded forward with the handkerchief in his hand. "I'll catch it for you this time."

Eren looked up in astonishment, but before he could ask, Levi wrapped the handkerchief around Eren's cock and took over stroking him through the cloth. "Like this, right? I think I got the gist of it."

Eren moaned loudly, forgetting everything as Levi's fingers gripped him and stroked with the perfect amount of tightness.

"Oh God! Levi!"

"Quiet, you idiot. Lean into me if you can't shut that noisy mouth of yours."

Eren grabbed around his shoulders and leaned into Levi's neck, breathing harder in sharp, fluttering gasps. His fingers dug into Levi's back muscles, clawing as he gave a few snapping thrusts and let out a whine. Levi felt surges within his gasp and smiled to himself.

"L- ... Levi ... Lev- ... unh ... Levi."

The corporal stood there, feeling Eren's hot breath on his flesh and stinging from the clawing grips.

"If you've scratched my back up, you'll be mucking the stables for a week," he said coldly, yet he found the idea of Eren losing control like that due to him erotic.

Eren straightened up and looked down Levi's spine from over his shoulder. "It's not bad. They'll fade in an hour." He straightened up and offered to take over holding the messy handkerchief. "I'll ... I'll clean it again, sir."

"We'll clean it together," he corrected, and a slight smirk raised onto Levi's face. "In the shower!"

Then he placed a hand on Eren's chest, and with hardly any effort, he forced Eren backward, slamming him against the wall with intensely powerful strength. Eren lost hold of the messy cloth, and Levi stepped over it, ignoring it as he pinned Eren to the wall.

"You'll come here when I order," he demanded.

Eren had a slightly arrogant gleam to his eyes. "You're my commanding officer. That was always the case."

"You know what I mean, brat!" he snapped. Still, Levi's hand stroked up Eren's chest. "You'll come here, and ... this only works if I don't have to share. I don't do that."

Eren rubbed Levi's muscular shoulders. "You want me all to yourself? I didn't take you as the greedy sort."

"Shut that filthy mouth of yours before I hit you so hard, it'll take you a week to regrow all your teeth."

Eren tilted his head to the side. "Then that goes for you as well. You like to call me a brat. Brats don't do well with sharing their toys."

Levi grabbed Eren's tit and twisted it hard until the boy cried out. "Call me a _toy_ again and I'll let Hange examine how long it takes your body to regenerate a new dick!" Then he let go and looked solemn. "But ... I agree. Only you."

Eren smiled despite the pain still throbbing in his chest. "Agreed, then. Um ... we shouldn't say anything to others."

"No," Levi agreed. "Out there, we're soldiers, I am your corporal, and you're under my command. I will never show you preference. I can't afford to. But in here..." His voice softened as he let his hands drift over Eren's arms. "In here, things aren't so strict between us."

"One other condition," Eren said sternly. "In here, don't treat me like a child."

Levi laughed wryly. "I think I've figured out that you're _not_ one." He glared up at Eren. "I don't promise not to humiliate you, nor call you a brat, nor belittle your lack of experience. However, I won't ever actually think of you as a mere child. I'd deserve Hell if I ever fucked you and still thought you were just a bratty kid."

Eren looked satisfied by the compromise. "So, um ... are we ... uh ... w-what are we?"

"Together," Levi answered curtly. "Don't have any false idealistic fantasies. I can't exactly court you or take you out to fancy dinners and shit. You'll be lucky if we can train together and get a moment alone late at night to fuck. You're still under watch, but I have the authority to watch you myself."

Eren gave a presumptuous smile. "I guess _romance_ is out of the question."

"That depends on what you consider to be romantic," Levi answered stoically.

Eren was slightly stunned by the answer. Did this mean there actually was a possibility that Levi at least desired something resembling romantic moments together?

"If you think I'm in this just for the sex," Levi said with a hard gleam in his eyes, "don't flatter yourself so much. You're not _that_ good."

"You don't know yet," Eren said arrogantly.

Levi actually barked a laugh. This fucking brat and his wicked tongue! Maybe that was what intrigued Levi so much. "I supposed I'll have time to make that judgment on my own," he stated, and he leaned up into Eren's face. "...Later!"

Levi raised on his toes and gave Eren a kiss. The younger soldier wrapped his arms around the corporal, humming at the warmth of his mouth. Levi leaned back, nodded silently toward his bath, and pulled Eren along to wash him after the sweaty pleasure.

They forgot the hankie.


End file.
